


Dragon take Fox

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Glitched digimon, Its not suppose to make sense, M/M, Merging, Thsi is crack, gender flipped human mode, mpreg kinda but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a Digimon too glitched to tell what it was, a mega level Digimon with a strange ability of throwing orbs. One hit Renamon, and the other hit Takato. It got strange then, with minds merging, rika...</p><p>This is crack, and not really suppose to be any good, foudn it in an old reject folder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon take Fox

It all started with a Digimon too glitched to tell what it was, a mega level Digimon with a strange ability of throwing orbs. One hit Renamon, and the other hit Takato.

Nothing happened, and as far as the scanner at Hypnos could tell nothing was wrong.

The tamers went home, minus Guilmon who was staying with Renamon that night since she was his mate.

Around midnight, Takato woke to find himself in Renamons body being fucked crazy in a mating frenzy.

Renamon was in the body also, but the two in one body and Guilmon mating him was too much and he fainted.

When morning came, Renamona ndTakato's mind were one, but they had to find out what happened to Takatos body.

An ambulance met there gaze, a dead body.

Rika wasn't exactly pleased on Renamons mind being part of Renamon, the kitsune Digimon didn't care as long as her mate didn't reject him.

Guilmon didn't for Renamon now had the mate bond and Tamer bond.

Hypnos, could not reverse it.

Rika was very unhappy, and rejected Renamon.

Renamon, was hurt... but Guilmon comforted her.

She was also very smug when Rika tried to get a new partner and Digimon rejected her because of her reaction.

It was a month later that Renamon found herself the ability to take human mode, a human mode that was her human self Takato.

Guilmon smugly claimed the human form also.

It was only after that Renamon found out that she/he was with child.

Things got... interesting after that.


End file.
